A broken memory
by MysteryMagik
Summary: A girl, who's family dies meets one of her idols. They fall in love and stuff happens. T for swearing. May be moved to an M later. Please read. The summery is in the story. :)


**Alright guuuys. I haven't done anything with my other stories. And probably won't for sometime. Sorry Dudes who read those. **

**This WILL CONTAIN SWEARING. LOTS OF IT!**

**Okay, and I'm not going to take to long. Basically the girl in this story is going through issues and she meets Andy Beirsack (Who is Nineteen at this point, right after CC joined the band. Yeah.). They fall in love. :)**

**I don't own anybody 'cept my OC's. I don't own BVB. I don't own YouTube. I don't own Most things actually. I don't own the songs. I don't own Suicide Silence. **

**R.I.P Mitch. (Who is still alive in this story fic thing.)**

**Yeah... Onto the story Bitches.**

"Hi guys." I waved at my camera. "I just found out that my parents died." I inhaled. "And the rest of my family, except for two of my cousins."

I blinked back the tears as I tried to say the rest of what I was meaning to talk about. "Um... I'm going to a huge funeral for my whole family. Me and my sister are being split up. Her best friend is able to have her move in with her, but I have to be adopted. All I know is that I'll still do covers and make videos for you guys. Love you all. Peace out." I made the peace sign and pressed the stop recording button. Then I broke down.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I do remember waking up and the clock saying 1:00 am next to me in neon green lights. I shook myself awake and uploaded the video to my YouTube channel.

I made a humming noise before adding the discription.

'_Hi Motherfuckers. This one is a little serious. No hate. Look after yourselves. Stay in school. Wear condoms. Duh. Um... And Peace out suckers. Wait for the next cover!_

_-xxAlanaxx'_

I started to play PTV's King for a day. I turned it up to half volume and lay back down on my bed. My eyes shut and I breathed outwards. I tried to stop the tears. To stop the pain of my parents and family being gone. Forever. Never again would I get a hug from my mom. Nor a kiss from my grandmother when I saw her next. No more Christmas, Birthday or Easter Get togethers.

And I now had to look after two children under the age of two. Two dogs and a cat. Oh, and I had to handle school too. Good fucking fun.

The house phone rang and I dragged myself down the stairs. "Hello?"

"Hi Alana. Sorry if I woke you. Its just that, we may have found someone to foster you."

"Great." I replied. But I didn't mean it. I hated the prospect of being adopted.

"Alana? Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah... What? Sorry Lucy."

"It's alright." My social worker sighed. "The dogs and Cat will arrive at yours tomorrow. Melanie and Willow will be in your custody in two days and you'll see them at the Funeral."

Oh right. The funeral. "Alright. Thanks for letting me know." My voice was bland, all emotion and energy drained from it and me. "Bye Lucy." I murmered.

I fell asleep again on the couch.

I awoke at five in the morning with my alarm going off upstairs and Suicide Silence screaming upstairs. I smiled, knowing that I would be going to Warped in seven weeks, permited that my foster parents didn't adopt me.

Making my way up I started to sing along with Mitch Lucker.

"With every breath you take you're dying  
With every step we take we're falling apart  
If we only had one chance we'd breathe  
Let's take the chance right now and scream  
You only live one life  
For a very short time  
So make every second divine

Go!"

I sat down on my bed, turned the alarm off and got dressed to Mitch Screaming. I changed from black mini shorts and my dad's black '100% Geek' t-shirt into my Disturbed 'Indistructable' t-shirt, black skinny jeans with two studded belts. I pulled on my black leather BVB jacket over the top and a pair of black converse over blood red ankle socks.

"Live life hard  
Live life hard  
Live life hard  
Live life hard." I screamed with Mitch as the song finished.

I turned the music off when the door bell went almost two hours later. "Hi Lucy." I greeted my social worker. Two large dog kennels and a smaller, cat crate sat behind her.

"Ready?"

I nodded in reply. "I guess."

I locked the living room door and we let my cat out. His fluffy calico coat bounced around the room on his short legs. "Come 'er." I clicked my fingers behind my back and my munchkin bounced over. I clicked above his head and he stood on two legs, sniffing my hand he looked for a treat. "Good boy." I murmered. I nodded at Lucy and she let out my two dogs, one a great dane puppy, the other an Engilsh Mastiff.

My Great dane had a blue coat, and I'd called her Mila. My mastiff was a fawn with a black mask that I'd named him Hero. "Were they nutered and Spayed?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, I made sure of that myself, and Hero just kept giving the vet a sad, look while Mila had this kind of hurt or betrayed look afterwords when the vet petted her."

"You didn't like being Spayed eh Mi?"

Mila wagged her tail, wagging her whole body with it. "Aww cutie."

"So... about these umm... foster parents."

"Mr and Mrs Anderson."

I raised my eyebrows. "Alright. About them. What do you have to spill?"

"They have two children already, a boy about your age and a girl about seventeen."

"Perfect." I muttered sarcastically.

"I told them I'll call them when you are ready to meet them."

"Bring 'em around here."

"Alright." Twenty minutes later a pleased Lucy came back into the room.

"Done deal, they'll be here at Lunch."

I nodded and finished the last of my morning coffee and peanut butter toast.

I fed my cat, who was nameless since I got him and then he was givin to the vets. I then fed Mila and Hero.

"PHONE FOR YOU ALANA!"

I jumped up and ran into the livng room. "Hi?"

"Hi Alana. My name is Joeanne." She paused. "I saw your video on Youtube and I'd like to offer you a deal."

"Alright."

* * *

**A/N:**

**That was a bit mean eh? **

**Whatever. It went a bit dodgy at the end, but I'm not appologising. **

**Anyway, read, comment ect. I appreaciate what you have to say. Oh, and I'm editing this myself. I'm doing my best so yeah.**

**:) Love you all.**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
